Digimon- The DigiDestiny
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: When another enemy attacks Biyomon at her home in the digital world, she, Gabumon, Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon, Terriermon, Renamon and Falcomon must get their partners to work together an save the digital world again. Crossover between all series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Note: This is a little something that I have been working on with another fan fictioner so enjoy (Lilitraum)

It was a bright Monday morning in the Digital world, and as the morning sun's rays seeped through the window in Biyomon's room, she was immediately awoken from her long sleep. Blinking at the light, she rose up, and just knew that something wasn't quite right. _"Something's wrong..."_ she thought to herself. Then she realized what the problem was.

Her human partner didn't wake her up.  
Biyomon was confused. Usually at this time, Sora would transform her to the human world, but she was still in her home in the Digital world. It was strange. Getting up from her bed, she decided to check if Veemon, Gatomon, and the other digimon were still in house. That's right, the Digimon who have partners in the real world now live together under one roof.

"Okay, now this really is strange, the house is totally empty," Biyomon observed quickly, looking around the rooms. "Where have the others gone? What if something happened to them?" The pink feathered digimon put scratched her chin with her wing and wondered the worst possible scenarios. Her friends being in danger? But she shook her head, quickly putting away those dark worries. "No. I'm sure everything is OK. The others are probably already in the human world. It's just a matter of time until Sora calls me. It's probably just nothing." She turned around and went straight downstairs to the main hall of the house.

The still quietness bothered her. The house was normally alive with the noise and liveliness of her fellow digimon friends.  
As she walked around the lower story of the house, she found a small letter on a table. She picked it up and inspected it.

"Hmm, a letter? Maybe it's from Gennai, he loves to write to me." As she opened the letter, she noticed it was smeared with thick, red blood.  
In the letter read the following:

_"This house was cleaned by the Digidevil. I shall destroy you all! The Digital World belongs to me! Humans belong in the human world, so I closed the gate between the two worlds, you are all mine now. The end will come soon."_

Biyomon continued reading to find out the writer of the letter, and all it said was 'The Digidevil.' "The digidevil?" she questioned, "Who is that?"

"This house is so big, looks like we missed one unlucky Digimon," said a sudden dark voice behind her.

Biyomon turned around and saw two menacing looking Grumblemon, each wielding a spiked mallet as they blocked the entrance door. One of the two spoke to her

"It was so much fun to kidnap your friends. Sadly we don't need any more Digimon for the DigiDevil, so looks like we will just have to crush you like vermin. That's what you all are after all, vermin, and vermin needs to be stepped on."

Biyomon cerulean eyes widened, frightened, but nevertheless she yelled at them, her voice demanding an answer. "Tell me what you did to my friends!" 

The two Grumblemon laughed at her pathetic attempt at bravery. "HAHA! Or else what, you little vermin? We're not going to tell you, and now it's time that we squish you!"  
The Grumblemons pushed against the door and charged at full speed towards Biyomon, swinging back their hammers, ready to attack. But Biyomon was too shocked to run away, the fear held her on the spot. Her feet stuck on the stone cold floor

Like a child wishing away the dark and evil spirits Biyomon closed her eyes tightly wishing them away. She felt like she knew her life would end right there, right then. A few seconds passed, but she did not feel any pain. Through a pang of curiosity, she opened her eyes and found that the two Grumblemon were gone.

Two tiny maggots squirming about on the ground had taken their place.

"What the- How the-?" One cooled hand touched Biyomon's feathery shoulder.

"Don't worry, they can't hurt you anymore," a male voice assured. The voice belonged to a purple scaled, dragon-type Digimon.

"What's going on? Is this all a dream? Who are you?" Biyomon's string of questions made the purple dragon smile.

"Hmm, I guess you have many more questions. I will answer them all later, at the moment we don't have the time. All I can tell you now is that I'm your friend. I am Monodramon"

"Monodramon? How did you save me from the Grumblemons?" Monodramon laughed at the inquiry,

"Well, you must know that I'm not a normal digimon. I'm like my brother, the DigiDevil. I'm able to use special powers. You could call it 'magic'. I transformed the two Grumblemons into maggots." Monodramon explained.

Biyomon stared at the maggots on the floor, and they tried wiggling away, but very slowly. She smiled.

"Wow! How amazing is that, and they told me I'm vermin! Look who's the vermin now. But Monodramon, did you say the DigiDevil is your brother? Maybe you can help me save my friends. Sadly, I don't know where the Grumblemon have taken them."

"I see. This is all the DigiDevil's doings and we will have to confront him. I don't know where he is, but luckily I know some maggots who could tell us." Monodramon slowly walked closed to the first maggot that tried to escape on the cold stone floor. Blocking his path with one foot, he asked, "So tell me, where can we find the digidevil and the other digimon who lived here?"

"We will never tell you!" answered the maggot in a very high voice. "And soon your friends will be dead. And when we are big again, we won't hesitate to kill you, like all the other Digimon! Don't think that we are scared. Transform us back, you stupid dragon!"

Now the maggot tried to crawl over Monodramon's three clawed foot and attack it, but because of it's minuscule size, it only felt like a poke. His other friend didn't do anything to help, and instead tried to flee, already near the main door.

Monodramon just smirked down at the lone maggot by his foot.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Note: This is a little something that I have been working on with another fan fictioner so enjoy (Lilitraum)

Monodramon just smirked down at the lone maggot by his foot.

"Well if you're not going to tell me then maybe there's no point you being here then is there?" Monodramon lifted his left foot slowly off of the floor.

"Go on, do it then." The lonely maggot squeaked but Monodramon mercilessly dropped his foot down on the maggot. The squelch made Biyomon squirm and run out of the front door.

"Biyomon, Biyomon be careful. It's not safe out there." Monodramon called out as Biyomon fluttered down the stone steps that led to the house. "Biyomon please."

"NO! Don't follow me Monodramon, what you did there was wrong whether you call it magic or not, that was horrible." Biyomon protested as she hopped onto the stepping stones of the river outside the house. "Stay there." She yelled as Monodramon halted by the river bank. Biyomon tore off into the dark woods wiping a tear away from her eye. The dark woods were full of dead trees, their dark, crusty leaves littered the ground. "Oh Sora, where are you when I need you?" She muttered, leaping over fallen down trees. Biyomon looked over her shoulder to check if Monodramon had followed her but he was nowhere to be seen. _"He seemed so nice."_

A shriek overhead caused Biyomon to cower on the floor. She watched as an Airdramon tore across the sky following two white flying Digimon that were tiny in comparison to the size of Airdramon.

"Oh my goodness, those Digimon is in trouble!" Biyomon cried as she raced towards the chasing Digimon. One of the two flying Digimon tumbled down through the sky towards Biyomon who caught them in her arms. "It's okay little Digimon, my name is Biyomon. You'll be okay."

"Oh, thank you Biyomon, and to you I entrust the power to digivolve to the mega stage. Shining Digivolution!" The tiny Digimon screamed before their data glowed and ascended to the sky.

"No!" Biyomon squealed. "I didn't even get to know your name."

"Calumon, my name was Calumon. Now digivolve Biyomon and save Cupimon before it is too late."

"I will do Calumon. Biyomon, warp digivolve to Hououmon!" Biyomon had made it through her first mega digivolutions but she felt completely out of control. She couldn't control it. As Hououmon soared through the air the Airdramon chased Cupimon, snapping at its feet. The tiny Digimon leaped through the air away from the snapping teeth. "Star light explosion." Hououmon's attack golden grains which rained down on Airdramon who was sent crashing to the forest floor. Hououmon writhed in the air but carried on flying, she followed the Cupimon.

But Hououmon felt so weak by now, it wouldn't be long before she would de-digivolve to Biyomon. And that effect hit her. She could not flap her four wings any longer and she tumbled through the air.

"Look guys, it's Biyomon." A voice cried out.

"Yes, she followed me after that Airdramon chased me and Calumon but I think we lost Calumon for real this time." Another voice who Biyomon assumed to be Cupimon added.

"Well come on you lot, get her inside then."

When Biyomon awoke, an older man was looking down at here that she recognised as Gennai, he didn't look as old as the first time that she, Sora and the other digidestined met him but he was definitely older than the young Gennai who had given the digidestined the orb of Digivolution.

"Why hello there Biyomon, we were worried when you didn't come out of the house. I thought you heard everyone leave. But clearly you didn't but at least you are still alive. Obviously it's survivor's instinct that no one checked on you even though you sleep very deeply. At least Sora will be pleased to know that you are okay."

"Oh I'm sure she will." Biyomon beamed up at Gennai. "But where are the others and who is this DigiDevil everyone's been telling me about?"

Gennai frowned at Biyomon.

"Who told you about the DigiDevil? No one has seen you since last night and we only found out extremely early this morning."

"Well Monodramon told me." Biyomon was confused, it was true that she had no idea who the DigiDevil was but how do Monodramon know? Renamon entered the room.

"Biyomon, I'm glad that you are okay, how do you feel?" She asked moving towards the mattress that Biyomon lay down on. Veemon, Gabumon, Gatomon, Patamon, Falcomon and Terriermon entered the room as well.

"We were worried when you didn't meet at the panic house in the dark forest." Gatomon told Biyomon putting a paw on Biyomon's forehead.

"But enough about regret. You all have a partner in the real world. Gabumon and Biyomon partnered with Matt and Sora, you were from the first group of digidestined children that I met. Gatomon and Patamon, partnered with Takeru and Kari were part of the first two groups of digidestined. Veemon, partnered with Davis, is from the second group of digidestined. Then there is Renamon partnered with Rika and Terriermon with Henry, those two and their friends call themselves Tamers. Last, but no means least, Falcomon who is partnered with Keenan Crier. Now I may not have met Rika, Henry and Keenan but I trust my judgements. If there is anyone who can defeat the DigiDevil it is those children."

"Then what do we do next Gennai?" Gabumon asked.

"We need to find a way back into the real world, or a way for the children to come back to the digital world." Gennai explained. "And if what the DigiDevil said is true then the gates are closed. I'm completely stumped."

"Not quite." The tiny white Digimon said hopping onto Biyomon's bed. "My name is Cupimon and I can open thee digital gate for you with my life power."

"Oh Cupimon, we couldn't possibly allow you to do that." Gennai replied taking Cupimon in his arm.

"No, I command the Digital gate to open." Cupimon flew into the air, and flung their arms to the sides and the tiny Digimon disappeared up into the air. "Now the digital gates are open. Go and find your partners."

"Cupimon, you really are out Angel of Charity." Murmured Biyomon looking up to the sky. "Now let's go and find Sora."


End file.
